In recent years, there has been a growing demand for distributed, portable AC power largely taking the form of dedicated generators. In addition, markets have been emerging for auxiliary generators integrated into engine-powered equipment, such as a lawn and garden tractor. Various schemes have been developed for providing onboard power on a lawn and garden tractor. For example, Briggs & Stratton Corporation has designed and developed an “under-the-flywheel generator” for a lawn and garden tractor. Example constructions of the under-the-flywheel generator are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,227, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. It would be beneficial to have a less expensive alternative for an auxiliary generator integrated into engine-powered equipment.